


You Look Nice

by Akira_Takeshi



Series: Akira's When We Take Different Paths Collection 2018 [19]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cis Lesbian Character, Cis Lesbian Lucy Heartfilia, Demigirl Character, Demigirl Levy McGarden, FTLGBTales, Fairy Tail: When We Take Different Paths, Genderqueer Character, Genderqueer Natsu Dragneel, Natsu/Gray/Erza BROtp, Non-Binary Gray Fullbuster, Non-binary character, Trans Character, Trans Erza Scarlet, Tumblr: FTLGBTales, WWTDP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 13:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16347833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_Takeshi/pseuds/Akira_Takeshi
Summary: Just a short thing featuring many different representations and clothing that is worn.WWTDP Week 3 Prompt: Clothes





	You Look Nice

Erza, Gray and Natsu had known one another forever. So it came as no surprise when the three went off after returning from a nice paying job to go shopping at the local mall for new clothes.

When they were younger, Natsu had confided in Erza and Gray that he didn't feel like a pure male. The two promptly dragged Natsu to a clothing store and Natsu's journey began.

It started off simple, just thigh-highs beneath Natsu's pants. Eventually, it evolved into Natsu's clothing today. Sometimes Natsu wore skirts, sometimes Natsu wore pants or shorts. It depended on how Natsu felt that day.

Gray had come out as non-binary when they were rather young as well, and Erza had originally been a boy. The three of them worked together from a young age to help pay for Erza's transitional surgery and got her to where she is today.

Gray was worried when Natsu first brought Lucy Heartfilia to the guild. They worried they were going to lose Natsu to her. It turned out they didn't need to worry at all, Natsu would always love them, no matter what.

Lucy, as it turned out, was very much into women. She hit it off rather spectacularly with Levy McGarden. She had at one time dated Erza but the two separated on mutual terms and went after the two they were with now. Erza was dating Mirajane Strauss, and Lucy was with Levy.

Gray, Natsu, and Erza were looking for new thigh high stockings for Natsu to wear. Gray really liked when Natsu wore them.

Natsu loved to dress up for Gray, it made both of them quite happy. When Natsu first wore a skirt Gray was surprised but in a good way. The two weren't seen for a few days after that.

Erza is the one who managed to drag them out of Natsu's house and to the guild for a job. The two both bore many love bites, and neither of them was able to hide them very well. Not that they tried.

Levy didn't always act like a woman, that didn't bother Lucy in the least, she still loved to be with the other regardless.

Erza had gone through many changes before reaching where she was now, and she constantly thanked Natsu and Gray for helping her to get to where she was.

Mira was happy with Erza and she had even said at one point she wouldn't have minded if Erza had stayed a male, she would love her anyway.

The Fairy Tail guild was full of many different kinds of people, all from different walks of life and lifestyle, but they all treated one another like a huge family.

Most of the kids Natsu and Gray's age were pretty much orphans, they were either found by Makarov and invited as Natsu had been, or they heard about the guild and made it there themselves like Gray.

Natsu and Gray didn't get along that well at first, they butted heads and fought a lot, Erza was always the one to put a stop to it and then she and Mirajane would fight and call one another pretty nasty names.

Thunder thighs was one of their favorites back then.

Mira used to show off a majority of her body when she was younger, now you couldn't catch her without a calf length dress on.

Erza loves everything Mira wears, especially when it's on the floor.

Gray and Natsu were one of the most open couples in the guild, while the two never admitted to having sex, it was implied. Both of the two blushed madly when questioned.

Lucy and Levy were caught kissing in the guild library more than once, all Mira did when she caught them was giggle and shut the door to give them privacy, she asked them if they enjoyed themselves when they exited fifteen minutes later. Then she retrieved the cookbook she'd wanted.

All in all, everyone was happy with who they were, and what they wore.

Especially Gray when Natsu wore those stockings they loved so much.

* * *

**End.**

 


End file.
